High Enough
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman, Dean and Finn are chartering a private plane to their next venue. What happens when they come across a woman waiting for standby in an empty airport? One-shot
Been a long time since I've had any inspiration to write anything. I was having a conversation with my best friend Dina about Roman as usual and this idea popped into my head. Hopefully, my writers block is over.

~~~~~

"What do you mean, you lost my reservation?" I ask.

To her credit, the lady at the ticket counter looks very uncomfortable and rather remorseful at my misfortune.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. Our records do show that the reservation was made but between that time and now, it was either lost in the system or erased."

I sigh deeply. Could this day get any worse? I had woken up late, the taxi overcharged me, my best friend couldn't take my dog so I had to take her to an overpriced kennel, and now this.

"It's been paid for," I point out, "The amount was charged to my credit card. I need to take this flight today. Now you can either refund me my money or get me on a flight!"

I'm almost yelling at the girl now, not just angry, but hysterical. This trip is important to me. My sister, who I had not seen in nearly 10 years, was back in the US. She had been long estranged from our parents and lived abroad, but she was coming back to mend fences. I wanted to be there. I had to be there.

But that was shot to hell now.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. There's nothing I can do but to put you on standby."

I roll my eyes. Standby. It could be hours.

"I think I deserve a discount on my ticket then."

I glare at the woman, who nearly withers under my stare. She nods briefly, then spends two minutes punching in keys on her computer, after which she tells me I've been refunded half my ticket cost.

Four hours later, I'm still waiting to get on a plane. If I'd had a little less pride, I wouldn't have asked my boss for use of the company jet but I doubt he'd go for that.

Passing the time wasn't easy either. I didn't want to drain my phone so I didn't play any games on it. Didn't feel like texting or listening to any music. So I just wait. Glancing at the clock every two minutes made it seem like time go even slower it seemed.

Finally, I settle on people watching. Older couple looking so much in love after all these years. Young family with a baby. A group of students. Some… athletes it looks like. Hmmm, wonder who they are.

***

"Hey, sweetheart," I hear as a body sits next to me.

I turn and see two of the bluest eyes I've ever seen in my life.

"Um, hi."

"Waiting for you flight?" he asks.

"Trying to," I answer. "Stupid airline lost my reservation and now I'm waiting on standby."

"Ouch," he says.

He's constantly moving, shifting around in the seat, as if he's not used to staying still. I watch him, amusement in my eyes, which he sees and chuckles at.

"I'm Dean," he says.

"I'm Emery," I offer, taking his hand when he sticks it out.

A few moments later, two other guys take a seat near us.

"Well, we have about 25 minutes," the long-haired man says.

"No big deal," the other man, a short-haired man with what sounds to be an Irish accent says, "Just glad you two talked me into this flight, rather than waiting for the later one."

"This is Emery," Dean says, "They lost her reservation, waiting for standby."

The other two men groan.

"Know what that's like," Irish says.

"How long you been waiting," long-hair asks.

I check my watch and sigh. "Five hours now. I'm supposed to be going to Atlanta to visit with my family. They know I'm coming but god knows when I'll get there."

Dean looks at Irish who looks at long-hair. Got to find out what their names are.

Finally, Dean speaks. "What are you thinking Rome?"

'Rome' cocks an eyebrow. Must be short for Roman. It suits him. "I'm thinking we have space on that plane we're chartering to Atlanta. And if you want it, the space is yours, Emery."

"Just like that?"

"Why not? We're heading there. The plane leaves in 10 minutes or so. You could be on standby for hours," Roman pointed out.

"I know, but-"

"We're not pressuring ya," Irish says. "Just figure since we're going to Atlanta and you are too, why not."

There's something else going on here. Three men don't offer something to a woman without wanting something in return. But they don't seem to be like most men. I glance at one man, then the others, seeing the looks in their eyes. Oh, so that's what it is. Gotta say though, it wouldn't be a hardship to sleep with any one of these guys.

"Sure why not."

"Great! I'm Finn by the way," Irish says. "Finn Balor, and this is Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose."

"You guys are athletes aren't you," I say. "You look it."

I gather up my bags and hear the men chuckle.

"Yeah, professional wrestlers. Dean here is the Intercontinental champion, Roman is the World champion, me, I'm in line for the US title."

"Wow, impressive."

Minutes later, I'm being ushered towards a plane. Not as big as the commercial airliners but still pretty big. Once inside, I see that the plane can easily seat 40 people but it was just the four of us plus the pilot.

"Where should I sit?" I ask.

"Oh, just anywhere," Dean replies. "Take a whole row if you want."

A while later, I'm seated and comfortable, just pulling out my phone when one after the other, I feel myself being surrounded. I see Finn to the left, Roman to the right and I assume Dean is behind me. I get an inkling of apprehension as I try to figure out what exactly is going on here.

A moment later, Roman lifts the phone out of my hand, laying it aside before taking my hand in his. He starts caressing the back of my hand before lifting it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it. I open my mouth, as if to speak but really, I have no idea what to say.

The plane begins to take off as Finn takes my other hand, repeating the same action. I turn to look at him, startled a little at the look of desire in his blue eyes. I look back to Roman and see the same look in his eyes.

"What…"

Movement in front of me makes me look that way and I see Dean kneeling in front of me. He slides his arms around my torso, leaning in and takes my mouth gently.

I whimper a little as the kiss deepens. I pull my hands from the other two to slide them around Dean as he plunders my mouth.

Christ, he tastes good.

I feel Dean's hands in my hair now but I also feel other hands on my back and legs. I groan deeply when I feel a hand press against my sex, caressing lightly.

"That's right, baby girl," I hear the words, a low rumble from Roman's mouth.

Dean's mouth leaves mine and trails down my neck, which allows Finn to press his lips to mine. I sigh contentedly as I feel Dean moving lower. He mouths at my breasts through my clothes, drawing a harsh groan out of me.

Dean catches me off guard when he lifts me from the seat and carries me to a more open area of the plane.

Roman grabs a blanket and spreads it out, allowing Dean to lay me down. I notice both Finn and Roman starting to disrobe, wearing only jeans that were open, just ready to push down over their hips.

As Dean pulls back from me to undress, Finn lays down with me, pressing hot open-mouth kisses to my chest as he unbuttons my blouse. He moves over me and settles himself between my thighs, making me groan as I feel his erection press against my core.

Finn slips his hands under me to unsnap my bra, casually tossing it away before lowering his mouth to my breasts. He needs my breasts, alternating between gentle and rough while his tongue curls around my nipples, one after the other.

"Oh! God!"

I hear Dean and Roman chuckle and lower themselves to the blanket. I feel my shoes being removed and tossed aside. Finn moves himself to lay beside me so Dean can remove my jeans. He takes that and my panties, pushing it behind me before he leans down to run his tongue up the seam of my pussy.

"Christ!"

"That's right baby girl," Roman says as he kneels next to us, now fully naked. I turn to see his impressive erection jutting out from his impressive body and I reach for it, circling my fingers and running them up and down his length.

I feel Finn's mouth on my breasts now and Dean's tongue in my pussy. He spreads my legs, moving in to feast more. I can feel my juices running, which he eagerly laps up.

Meanwhile, Roman knees closer to me and I open my mouth to him, sucking gently at the tip of his dick before allowing him to move in more. I feel his hand slide into my dark hair as he pushes in deeper. I nearly gag when the head nudges my gag reflex but I push through and allow him to push all the way in until his balls nestle against my chin. He undulates against me until he withdraws, which makes me cough briefly. He reaches down to wipe the spittle away from my mouth before leaning down and kissing me hard.

Dean takes the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my core, making me cry out. He reaches up to grab Finn's hand, who slides it down to spread open my nether lips. My hips lift off the blanket which allows Dean to slide his hands underneath my ass.

Dean's mouth works incessantly, his tongue reaching places so deep inside of me I can hardly take it. I feel the pressure building up so strongly that all Finn does is flick my clit once and I crash over the edge, tumbling towards ecstasy. Dean's tongue and mouth continue to move on me, pushing me through another orgasm after which I all but collapse into a boneless puddle.

"He's good isn't he," Roman says knowingly.

"Uh-huh," I agree breathlessly. My head tosses from side to side, strands of my hair having stuck to my face with sweat.

"And we ain't even done yet babe," Finn says.

I whimper at the thought and allow them to turn me over. Finn takes over as Dean moves aside, the Irishman kneeling between my legs. He coats his hands with some kind of oil and starts massaging my ass and lower back. I sigh as the smell of vanilla fills the air.

I look to one side and see Roman lazily stroking his erection, the thumb swiping across the head. I turn to the other side and see Dean doing the same thing, except he's also tugging on his balls. He sees me watching and scoots over towards me. I pull myself up to rest on my elbows and he positions himself in front of me.

"You want this, baby?" he asks.

"Do you even need to ask," I reply with a tease in my voice.

I wrap my hand around his dick and let my tongue flitter out to lick at the head of his cock in short uneven strokes. As I'm doing that, I rise to my knees and feel Finn's oiled fingers playing with my smallest hole. I relax my body when I feel one finger slide in, my pussy throbbing at the thought of what's going to happen.

Dean curls a hand into my hair as I rise and fall on his cock, applying more and more pressure until he pulls me off of him, lest he not blow his load too soon. He moves back and allows Roman to take his place, with me taking his cock in again, sucking so hard my cheeks hollow out.

"Oh yeah, baby, just like that."

I look up and he has his head thrown back in passion, his hair tumbling down over his shoulders. It makes him look like a Greek God come to life.

"Okay, love, you need to relax now," Finn calls out as he positions himself. I hear him adjust the condom just before pushing the head of his dick into my ass. I push back against him, forcing my body to relax.

He moves slowly and steadily until he's fully inside. He holds himself dead still, letting me get used to him. His hands grip my hips as he forces himself, through iron will no doubt, to stay still.

I continue to nurse Roman's cock as Finn begins to move slowly. My pussy is dripping as he speeds up, my body so sensitized. Roman then pushes me up carefully and slips a hand down to fondle my clit, drawing a harsh cry from my throat.

Finn's hands circle around me to cup my breasts as Roman slips his fingers into my pussy, thrusting sensuously. I see Dean hand Roman a condom, then he sheaths himself before lining up and thrusting into my cunt.

I wrap my arms around Roman as he and Finn balance me between them, bouncing me on their cocks. Then Dean stands and nears us, holding his dick out to me, which I eagerly take in my mouth, bobbing my head vigorously.

Finn and Roman are both covering me with kisses wherever they can reach as Dean continues to thrust into my mouth. When he starts to move erratically, I know he's close to his end so I stop moving my head and let him control the pace. Moments later, he cries out and empties himself in my mouth and I suck on the head to get every last drop. Then he drops back down and lays on the blanket.

I grin at him briefly before Finn and Roman speed up their motions again. I've never had two men at once before, let alone three. It's absolutely surreal to feel both of them moving inside of me at once, and I'm sure they can feel the slide of each other's dick through the thin membrane that separates them.

"Ease back Finn," Roman says.

Finn stops dead inside me while Roman pounds hard into me, while Finn pinches and fondles my clit. I suddenly shriek as I come hard, squeezing around them. Roman bottoms out and comes before remaining still. Finn then starts moving fast again, straining for his release as Roman slips out of me. I bend down, hands on the floor, allowing for more leverage as he pounds me hard. He continues to pinch at my clit and I can hardly believe it but I feel myself coming again, then Finn groans, tenses and comes himself.

I feel Finn carefully pull out of me as I slide to the floor, completely sated and utterly spent.

After a while I feel myself being lifted, cleaned with warm damp cloths and wrapped in a warm blanket. I find myself seated between Finn and Roman with my head against Finn and my feet over Roman's lap. Dean, wearing jeans and a shirt like the other men, brings me a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"So what are your plans," he asks before he takes a seat next to Roman.

My head rolls to look at him. I smile at his fluffy hair. "Right now, I don't have any plans, as long as I can stay here."


End file.
